


The Dress

by meegsr (aislynnlily)



Series: Adventures in Child Rearing [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislynnlily/pseuds/meegsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt asks Blaine to go out and buy a few practical items for Mollie.  What he comes back with is definitely not practical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

"Oh my God. How does someone so small fill up so many diapers?" Kurt asked as he looked at his four month old daughter. The offending diaper had been removed and disposed of, Mollie's little tush was clean, and the baby was reveling in her currently bare state; her plump little legs were kicking, and Kurt was positive that her giggles were due to his present state of frustration.

"Oh yeah, you're just hilarious munchkin. Why are your diapers only dirty when it's my turn to change them, hmm?" he asked her. She giggled.

"Blaine!" Kurt hollered a little desperately. He heard footsteps jogging up the stairs, then Blaine was walking into the room.

"What's wro…" Blaine started snickering as he took in the scene in front of him. Their daughter, sans clothes, lying on the changing table giggling, and his husband, apron on (of course they kept an apron in the baby's room; how else would Kurt keep his fabulous clothes clean while changing diapers?), eyes narrowed as Blaine stifled the laughter and quickly schooled his features into an expression of concern. He cleared his throat and asked, "What's wrong, sweetie? How can I help?"

"What's wrong is your daughter has gone through all but two of the diapers, we're almost out of baby wipes, and we need more onesies. I need you to go shopping."

"I thought she was our daughter," Blaine baited him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not when she's laughing at me. She thinks she has me beat, and she thinks it's funny," Kurt flailed his arms dramatically, causing the baby to start giggling all over again. "See!" he exclaimed.

Blaine chuckled at their antics. "Oh yeah, that one has evil plots running through her head. Okay, I can pick up diapers and wipes. But I thought you hated onesies and refused to have more than a few because 'Our daughter will not wear something as plain and unfashionable as a onesie,'" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit it, the practicality of the garment outweighs its aesthetic shortcomings. They're easy to get on and off and they're easy to launder. And cheap and practically disposable if they need to be. We need more."

"I need to pick up milk anyway. I'll be back shortly. Are you two gonna be okay? Think you can divert her evil machinations into good instead of mischief?" Blaine laughed as he ducked out of the room, narrowly avoiding the teddy bear Kurt flung at his head.

"Alright Mollie, I think a bath is in order. What do you think?" Kurt couldn't help but smile as she giggled at him again. "At least you're a happy baby. Maybe this means that your daddy's cheerful nature won out over your Aunt Rachel's histrionics." Kurt continued to talk to Mollie about the virtues of calm, rational thinking (completely missing the irony, of course) all the way to the bathtub.

********

"Kurt, look what I found!"

The door slammed and footsteps rushed down the hall. It was only about twenty minutes later and Kurt was lying on the couch with Mollie drowsing on his chest. She had gotten a bath and was clean and dry and happy in one of her custom made Kurt Hummel originals. He wondered how Blaine had made it home so quickly; he had expected him to be gone at least an hour. As his husband came barreling around the corner, Kurt saw something in Blaine's hand that made the fashionista in him cringe.

"Blaine…"

"Isn't it great!"

"…Blaine…"

"It's just gorgeous and she'll look adorable in it! I can't wait to put it on her. We should get her next professional pictures taken with her in it," Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine!" Kurt practically yelled, startling Mollie and finally getting his husband's attention.

"What?" Blaine asked in mild confusion.

"What is that?" Kurt asked in a measured tone.

"It's a dress, of course," Blaine said as if Kurt was an idiot. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like something pink. With ruffles. And lace," Kurt said with eyebrow raised.

"I know you don't like pink. Or ruffles or lace. But it's so cute," Blaine wheedled. "And it has little ruffled bloomers and a bonnet! Look at this bonnet!"

Kurt considered the dress for a moment. It looked like the girl's section of a baby store had thrown up and this dress was the result. But then he looked at the hopeful expression on Blaine's face; his eyes shining with the thought of buying something pretty for their daughter, and he swallowed the snarky retort about girls and pink and clichés. If he was honest with himself, Mollie really would look cute in it.

"You're right. She'll look adorable in it," he conceded, then laughed when Blaine laid the dress over the back of the chair and tied the bonnet on Mollie's head. Mollie immediately started pulling at the strings while Blaine plucked her off of Kurt's chest to walk over to the mirror.

"Mollie, just look at yourself," he said as he turned her towards the mirror. Mollie loved mirrors and was immediately distracted from pulling on the bonnet, reaching instead towards her reflection. "See, she knows how gorgeous she is in it."

Kurt, meanwhile, had started looking around the room and peeking down the hall towards the door, looking for additional bags. "Blaine, sweetheart, love of my life… where are the diapers?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Blaine's face fell, then turned sheepish. "Um… I forgot the diapers?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

Blaine sighed. "I was so excited about the dress I completely forgot about the diapers. And the wipes and the milk. Here, take Mollie and I'll go back to the store."

Kurt walked up to the two of them, leaning down to kiss Mollie on the cheek and Blaine on the lips. "Don't worry about it. I'll go get everything."

Blaine leaned up and gave Kurt a slightly longer kiss, until Mollie whined at being slightly squished between them. "Thanks babe. I owe you one."

Kurt turned and walked down the hall. Right before he reached the door, he turned to walk backward a few steps. "No you don't," he grinned. "Mollie needs her diaper changed and it's your turn. Have fun guys!"

Kurt chuckled to himself as he heard his husband groan.

As Kurt pulled the front door shut behind him, he couldn't resist walking over to look through the front window. Blaine was holding Mollie in his arms, her little fist wrapped around his thumb as he sang to her and danced with her around the room. From the looks of things she was giggling and babbling at him. After a few moments, Blaine stopped dancing and cuddled Mollie close, kissing her on the cheek before he walked out of the living room towards the hall. Kurt smiled to himself as he hurried out to the car. He needed to get these errands done so he could come back and enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on me. When I was still a newborn in the hospital, my mom sent my dad to buy something practical for me; onsies, socks... she doesn't remember. He came back without the practical item, and had instead purchased a very pink, very ruffly, very girly little dress and bonnet that they really couldn't afford. The dress is still wrapped up in my parents' cedar closet and there are professional pictures of me in the dress. And I have to say, I was pretty darn cute. I can totally see Blaine doing something like that. And Kurt giving in, despite his better fashion judgment, and letting Blaine buy something pretty and completely impractical. And pink.


End file.
